No one to trust but me
by Dairadium
Summary: It all started, that day. Good at first and then strange as it went along...I thought it was nothing and that I was thinking too hard...but then... Warning! possible character death ahead! and maybe a pairing if I feel like it. Changed to M-rating.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! This is my first fanfiction so please be nice, but don't be afraid to tell me what I should improve on (I'd like that actually). So without further adieu let's get on with the story. =D

Warning: possible character death

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**File 1: Bane**

A cool breeze passed by Starfire which she welcomely invited, the cool air rushed through her long red hair. The day was hot and the sun was high. All the residents of Titans Tower were off trying to make the best of it. Starfire, who was slowly getting used to the heat, was out walking her pet, Silky through the busy streets of Jump city. Although Silky wasn't you average pet, he was an over grown bug and he wasn't making things any easier for the alien girl.

"Silky, stop pulling please!" Starfire pleaded, the soles of her boots planted to the ground. "You cannot eat a skate board!" When the larvae stopped she apologized to the young teen who'd been scared out of his mind when he saw the over grown bug charging at him.

The sun was beating down hard on the two as they marched down the crowded street. At this point Starfire regretted her decision to walk Silky, for one thing it was too hot out. Another was Silky himself, he was too curious for his own good and couldn't contain his hunger.

"Why did you do that?" She asked the larvae with a frustrated look plastered on her face.

Silky shuttered at Starfire's look and began to stare at the ground, half regretting what he'd done and half not wanting to make his owner mad.

When she noticed the hurt look on Silky's face she bent down and brought him into a small hug. "Oh I'm sorry Silky, I'm not mad at you. The heats just getting to me is all."

A forgiving look quickly came to the larvae's face and he licked Starfire clean across the face, the two of them smiled and Starfire giggled. Unfortunately the short moment of happiness came to a loud and irritating end.

Screams and loud bangs from tires giving out and popping were heard down the street, next came the sound of a truck skidding off the road from it's blown out tires as it crashed into the side of a building only a small stretch away from the pet and his owner. The back of the truck opened and barrels and small jars spilled out onto the now empty street and sidewalk.

Quickly Starfire reached for Silky and sat him down by a bike rack, that had been out of the trucks way. and tied the leash around it.

"Stay here Silky, I'll be back." But before she left she turned around and added. "And please don't eat the bikes." with that said she flew over to over turned truck. The driver opened the door and climbed out, his head felt like **it had hit the building. "Are you okay? What happened?" Starfire asked concerned for the man, she still kept a wary eye to her surroundings; living in a city that was constantly being attacked it became a reflex.**

"**Y-yeah, my head is spinning, but fine otherwise." The man looked at the back of the truck and gasped as he noticed the contents spilling out onto the concrete. "Oh no. Please you must help me!" He said turning to the alien girl. **

"**Why? What's going on?" **

"**I cannot tell you, I was told not to tell anyone." The man said, a guilty look came to his face. "but I can tell you that if anything inside those barrels were to spill out…I'd be more than out of a job."**

**On the other side of the truck Silky was lying down, bored and wished Starfire would come back. A small glass jar rolled down the street and stopped at the edge of the sidewalk, it had caught Silky's eye. He first sniffed the jar and looked it over, it seemed edible, at least to the larvae it was. It was quickly eaten, not a second thought entered the young larvae.**

**Just before Starfire could question the man further two revving engines neared the two, one a car the other a motorcycle. From the white and blue trimmed car three teens stepped out. The first to step out was the driver, a young man, he was the taller of the three and was almost completely made of metal, a glowing red eye was the second noticeable feature. The second was a young girl, she wore a blue robe and leotard, the initial covered her face and gray skin. The final was a young green skinned and green haired boy. **

**From the bike a teen with a black cape and mask climbed off, walking towards Starfire and the man.**

"**Star, what happened?" The capped teen asked.**

"**I am not sure Robin, this man won't say anything."**

**Robin turned to the man, he noticed the barrels and jars rolling out of the truck. On the sides were biohazard symbols. "What's in the barrels?" The man said nothing and looked down at his feet. Robin was starting to get a little frustrated at this point and gritted his teeth. He grabbed the man by his shirts collar, this time he spoke in a deep brooding voice. "I'll ask one more time. What's in the barrels!?" **

**The deep angry voice coupled with the headache he got from the crash the man couldn't handle it all at once. "Like I told your friend, I can't tell you. I'm under orders…." **

**Fed up with the man Robin let go of his collar, he turned to the metal man. "Cyborg, scan the barrels. I want to know what this guy was trying to transport." he ordered.**

**Cyborg nodded and walked over to the back of the overturned truck. Picking up one of the jars he brought his arm over it and started a scan of what it contained. It only took a few minutes for a complete scan, a short beep told everyone it was done.**

"**Well?"**

**The metallic man sighed, "my scanners didn't recognize anything, it's definitely not a known chemical or toxin." He turned to the capped teen, "I could probably come up with some sort of analysis if I spent some time back at the tower studying it."**

"**Okay, we'll take everything back to the tower." **

**When he heard the young teen speak the man stood up and put his hand on Robin's shoulders. "No! You must let me take it, I must destroy it! Please listen to me!" the man pleaded, fear encompassing his eyes. **

"**If you're so intent on getting rid of the stuff then you should be able to tell us what's in them. If you can't do that then we have no choice but to take them with us and put you in jail for the time being." with that said Robin awaited an answer.**

**The man paused briefly, contemplating on his choices. "…..I still cannot reveal to you what's in those barrels….but if you're going to put me in a cell then please put me in one back at your tower."**

"**Fine, but you'd better come up with some answers for us while you're in our custody."**

**----------**

**With the truck towed away and the contents put into the T-car the team was on their way back home.**

**The drive home wasn't peaceful. It was silent none the less, but it was the tension that hung in the air around them. It was as thick as Mammoth's head, and that's saying something. But this wasn't because of the barrels and jars that filled the trunk of the car, it was because of they now had to ride in the same car as the man they practically arrested. Everyone was uncomfortable.**

**Since there was no room in the car for Starfire she rode on the backseat of Robin's motorcycle, holding onto both Robin and Silky. "Robin, are you sure it's safe to bring that man to the tower?" **

"**Not really, but if we're going to get any answers it would be best if he was somewhere where we could properly interrogate him. Besides our only real problem is what he had in the truck. Something doesn't seem right about all this." **

**They said nothing more as the island and their tower, their home, came into view, it just barely blocked the sun from their eyes. As they entered the underground tunnel they used to go from island to land red lights began to flash from the walls as an alarm went off. A loud computerized voice pierced everyone's ears, "Warning: unidentifiable intruder has entered. Exercising defensive procedures."**

**Robin's eyes widened, quickly turning on his communicator Cyborg popped up on screen. **

"**What's going on!?" They asked the other in unison. **

**Cyborg spoke next. "I have no idea." **

"**Didn't you program the man's signature into the tower computer?" Robin worriedly asked.**

" **Of course I did! It still says there's someone or something here that shouldn't be here."**

**Beast Boy came up on screen next to Cyborg. "Maybe it's the stuff in the barrels, it could be like an alien or something." flailing his arms in the air as he spoke.**

**Before Robin could disagree a line of turrets came into his line of sight, they were along the wall and were facing him and Star intent on gunning down any intruders. "Cyborg shut down the turrets! Now!" **

**Quickly Cyborg opened up the tower's mainframe on a little screen on the dashboard of the T-car, he input a deactivation code for the defenses. Luckily he was able to deactivate them in time before they got off a shot, unfortunately Cyborg just knew he'd more than likely get his ear chewed off later. **

**----------**

**Day soon faded into a dark, yet cool and almost calming, night. The residence of Titans Tower were busy with their own things. Robin had escorted the man into a small cell in the lower level of the tower, the man hadn't uttered a word the whole time, Robin decided to question him later hoping that he could at least get the man's name out of him. Until then he couldn't feel anymore safe. Cyborg was busy running tests and scans on some of the barrels and jars. He worried about taking them to his room, as well as any place in the upper levels of the tower, so he kept them in a now closed off room in the basement, not opening them for fear of contaminating the tower. Beast Boy was playing a new game he'd gotten that day, it was called R&P which stood for Run and Panic. Raven had been reading a book on how to turn objects into matter through intense spells, but was, surprisingly getting into the game Beast Boy was playing, she didn't much care for playing video games period, but seeing how terrified it was making Beast Boy she could only look on and secretly laugh when he got scared. He'd turn to her with a if-you-were-playing-you'd-be-scared-too look, if there ever was one before.**

**As for the happy go lucky titan and her pet they were getting ready for bed. Starfire was busy brushing her teeth while Silky lay on a little bed she'd made for him beside hers. Silky hadn't eaten anything she'd cooked for him that night, not even her special tamaranian dish: Sloodge, which was mostly a combination of jello, ham and cabbage, so she was beginning to worry. **

**After putting away her toothbrush and finished brushing her hair she changed into a large red and pink stripped shirt and climbed into her bed. She stared at Silky before rolling over and closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. **

**Getting up from the small bed Silky hopped onto Stars and scuttled over to her. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Well that's it for the first chapter. I know it was kinda short and I could have done a much better job with the writing, but bare with me, this is the first time I've ever wrote a fanfic and I'm still learning how to improve my dialogue. So please write a review and let me know what you think. The next part should be up when I get around to it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Alright it's been awhile since my last update, this is because I wanted to improve my writing skills a bit before I posted anything. I intended for this to be much longer but I figure this was all that needed to be said. I have changed the story to an M rating because the more I thought about it I couldn't think of a way to write it without there being some major violence.

-

**File 2: Trust**

Day break came; sunlight was piercing through the white curtains into Robin's plain room shrinking the shadows significantly. Only the young Titan wasn't there to greet it. He was up, as usual, helping Cyborg run tests on the strange nameless goo inside the many barrels and jars that took up a good space inside the living room sized storage room that had once been a place for miscellaneous car parts.

Upstairs Starfire and Raven were starting their day. Star was busy making herself an omelet while taking a sip of cool water. Silky was curled up by her side on top of the table resting. On the other side of the room in front of the large window Raven levitated herself and had put herself into a deep state of meditation that nothing could break. Except.

"GOOD MORNING TITANS!" Beast Boy shouted as he entered the room.

Being unprepared Raven fell from the small height she'd levitated herself to. Angrily she turned round and quickly made her way in front of the green Titans path. Teeth bared and now blood red eyes burning into the green eyes of the shape shifter.

"Uh heheheh…..sorry Raven." He nervously said, not wanting to be lectured this early.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Raven spoke, the red eyes gone, though her angry tone stayed. "Or I'll let Silky use you as an after breakfast toothpick." She added.

Slinking away from the now moody Titan Beast Boy walked over to the fridge. Opening it up he thought about what he could eat, his stomach growling throughout. Feeling creative he decided upon leftover tofu lasagna that he'd made the previous night. Popping it in the microwave he turned around to see Silky.

"And how are you doing today little guy?" He sweetly asked the grub as he motioned his hand toward it to pet it. He received a growl and a warning bite. Not wanting to learn how to write left handed Beast Boy quickly withdrew his hand and stepped back. "What's wrong with him? Star did you feed him a habenero again?"

"I did no such thing; he's just a little hungry is all."

"Well he can be hungry all he wants if it means giving up my button mashing hand!"

Starfire ignored Beast Boy and turned her attentions to Raven, who'd now gone back to her meditation. "Friend Raven, you have not eaten yet. Would you perhaps want one of my omelets?"

"No, but thank you anyways. If anything you should concentrate on yours before offering to others."

Starfire raised her right brow in confusion. "What do you mean?" She tuned to the stove and gasped, "My omelet!" The omelet had been burning during the last half of the conversation. Although this didn't bother the alien girl as she ate it anyway. Beast Boy looked on wondering how she could eat it.

"You sure you don't want to just make another one Star?"

"This is fine," She then cut it in half and placed it in front of Silky; who ate it up quickly, "Besides it's not just my breakfast."

Seeing the two eat the mostly burnt food started to upset the young shape shifters stomach. It didn't help when Star started slathering her half in mustard. A loud ding was heard to his right, his lasagna was done. "Ugh….I don't think I'm in the mood to eat anymore…"

"Oh, Beast Boy?"

"Yes Star?" the changeling weakly asked

"Friend Raven and I were going to go to the mall of shopping later today. Do you think you could watch Silky for me?"

"On one condition. If you can return Run and Panic for me."

Raven couldn't help but laugh; the memory of last night continuously played through her head. "You couldn't even play past the first half."

"Hey! First off you were scared too and secondly I just got bored of it." He said; an irritated look on his face.

"Don't worry we'll take it back, drive all the scary monsters away."

"I feel so much better." Beast Boy sarcastically replied. He turned his attention back to Star, "Are you sure it's okay leaving Silky to me? In case you forgot he did just try to bite me."

"Like I said he just needed his breakfast." Picking up Silky and putting him into Beast Boys arms she smiled and said, "See?"

"Oh! I guess you did just need your food little guy." A low and almost inaudible growl caressed Silky's lips making Beast Boy shiver.

-Basement-

"Cyborg, you found anything yet?" Robin asked the tin man.

"Not a thing. No matter how many times I look through this microscope or scan it nothing changes."

"We have to keep looking. This...Whatever it is may still be dangerous. Even if it isn't radioactive."

Lazily Cyborg took another look through his microscope. Until her heard a distinct buzzing sound hovering beside his left ear. _Damn it, _he thought as he swatted vigorously at the fly. _Stupid fly get away from me!_ Fed up with the fly Cyborg clapped his hands together and crushed it. The fly soon fell onto the small dish that Cyborg had used to safely look over the goo. _Oh damn it! I don't want to have to dig it out! _He thought as he took one last look into the microscope; his eyes soon widened at what he saw next.

"Yo Robin take a look at this." Cyborg yelled as he waved his hand, motioning the capped teen to come over.

Upon hearing the yell Robin dashed over to Cyborg. "What's wrong!"

"The fly in the dish! Look at it!"

"Huh?" confused over what had been said Robin leaned over and looked into the small scope of the microscope. He saw the fly, at least now he knew Cyborg didn't fry a circuit, it had landed on the far side of the dish, onto of the goo. The fly was still twitching not having been crushed to die. Robin couldn't see anything until he looked closely around the fly; the goo was attaching itself to the fly. Soon in enveloped the entire body and started making its way inward.

"Cyborg, what's going on?" Robin asked impatiently as he continued to watch.

"I don't know, it's like the goo, or whatever you want to call it, is taking over the fly."

"What? But how can that-" The teen stopped when he saw the fly move again, all the goo went from the dish into the fly and now the fly looked normal. Its wings were no longer crushed its legs weren't detached from the body. It stood and looked up at the two titans curiously. Sensing that it wasn't welcome the fly beat its wings and flew off but didn't get far as a jar and its lid sealed it in.

"Close up the barrels I don't want any more of this stuff getting out." Robin ordered the jar in hand.

"You going to pay a visit to our cell guy?"

Robin nodded, "He has some answers and I intent to get them out of him."

-Beast Boys room-

On the upper levels of the tower Beast Boy was in his room carefully watching Silky. Starfire and Raven were already on their way to Jump Mall, Beast Boys game with them, so all he could do was play it safe. He wasn't about to let Silky out of his sight or his room for fear of the worm sneaking off. Then he'd have to find him before Star came back. So for the time being he decided to just listen to music while staring down the worm. _I guess I've got a couple of hours at the most before they come back, _He thought, _Hmmmm what to do what to do. I can't just stare at Silky the whole time._

Deciding Silky would be fine Beast Boy started rummaging around his sty of a room and was able to find his old dusty, yet overplayed, Game Boy on the bottom bunk of his bed. _I guess this'll have to do since I can't bring the console in my room, _he thought with a sigh. When he turned around he was surprised to find Silky on the top bunk, staring him down. He mentally jumped, "Are you trying to freak me out? I thought I was the bored one." Ignoring Silky Beast Boy sat down on the lower bunk and started up his game fully aware of the stare Silky was still giving him. A beep went off in the changeling's pocket. He took out his communicator and flipped it open, an image of Cyborg popped up.

"Beast Boy here."

"Hey BB Robin is interrogating that guy right now, I need you to come help me out down here."

"What do you need help with?"

"I need you to throw out that PIECE-OF-JUNK-MOPED! I told you to throw it out weeks ago and it's taking up room down here!"

"Hey it is not a piece of junk it's just needs a tune up."

"A tune up means that it can be fixed, does this look fixable to you?" Cyborg turned his communicator around to show a hunk of metal that used to be a moped, the handles were about to break off, the foot pedal was in the engine, oil was seeping out from under it, and the seat was torn up. "Come down here and throw this out pronto."

"Okay okay, gees!" With that Beast Boy closed his communicator and went back to his game, _I'll throw it out after this, _He thought.

Climbing down, Silky make his way to the bottom bunk and crawled next to Beast Boy.

-Interrogation room-

"I told you I can't tell you anything."

In frustration Robin slammed his fist down on the table, "You're not in the position to not answer my questions! Now tell me what this stuff is!"

The interrogation hadn't been going so well. Robin had brought the man into the room and shackled his wrists to the table. He started asking simple things like what was in the barrels and who he was working for; he got nothing.

"If I could tell you I would have already done so." The man said, his head staring down at the table. "But I can't."

"Then maybe this will change your mind," Robin left the room leaving the man puzzled. In a few seconds he came back holding something in his right hand and put it on the table, it was a jar with a fly hitting the glass, trying to break free.

"A fly? How thoughtful it's the one thing Santa never brought me." The man sarcastically replied.

"I bet he never brought you one that came back to life either."

This sparked interest in the man who now looked the young Titan in the eye. "What are you getting at?"

"While Cyborg and I were taking a closer look at the stuff in the barrels he killed this fly. It landed in a little disk we he was using that had some of-"

"You took it out?" The man angrily interrupted, "It's not supposed to be out! You need to have that fly incinerated!"

"And why should I do that?" Robin knew he had the man; it was about time he was in the mood to start answering questions.

"….Like I said I can't tell you…"

"Then I guess it's safe to let it go, right?" The Titan placed his hand over the jars lid while watching the man's facial expression. He slowly started to screw off the lid, but before he could do it fully the man protested.

"You got me, I'll answer you, just don't open the lid."

Robin screwed the lid tight, mentally grinning. "Now you'll tell me what we're dealing with, a chemical, a virus, or some kind of bio weapon?"

"How bout none of the above, it's a living being so-to-speak."

"And you and the people you work for made it?"

"No. None of us knew how we got it. It was just there one day. We did tests of our own on it but didn't come up with much."

"You didn't look into who might have sent you it?"

"It was a letter with no return address. It was there, nobody knew how and nobody cared. To us it was something we could use for our own gain."

"Do you have a name for it?"

The man shook his head, "We just referred to it as Eldritch"

"How does it work?"

The man leaned forward, getting ready for a long explanation. "It works like a shape shifter, always changing to suit its environment, but instead of making its own form it kills off whatever it can and turn exactly into what it killed, its voice, its height, its eye color, even right down to the DNA signature." He let out a heavy sigh, "After the first day one of the scientists, Cathy, snuck off to get some alone time with Eldritch and run experiments of her own. She put a mouse in an empty observation room with it; filmed the whole thing as it happened, for the first hour nothing happened so she left with the camera to get a drink. When she came back the mouse was still there, but Eldritch was gone."

With a raised eyebrow Robin pushed the subject further. "Did you ever find out what happened?"

"Yes, luckily at the time one of the security cameras was running. We saw the mouse being attacked by Eldritch who'd begun to dissolve the body of the mouse and made itself into said mouse."

Robin arched his brow and pressed the subject, "But Eldritch didn't dissolve the fly; it just went into it."

"Probably didn't want to give itself away….. Has anyone been alone with it?"

"Just Cyborg, but he's half metal and from what you've been telling me I doubt it can imitate anything metallic; or else it would've been out of your hands a long time ago. It also wouldn't be able to trick CY's circuitry." Robin added.

The man took in a deep sigh of relief, "Then we should dispose of it while we still have a chance," A question he tried to burry nagged at the man's brain, "Have any of your team been acting… unlike themselves?"

-Basement-

Back in the basement Cyborg had been busy tuning up the T-car when he heard the elevator door open behind him. He turned around to see Beast Boy getting out with Silky wrapped in his arms.

"BB what took you? It's been-," He looked at the clock on the wall, "forty minutes."

"Sorry I was really getting into my old Game Boy." He replied as he walked over to the metal man who let out a sigh.

"It's alright, but why'd you bring Silky down here? Couldn't he have just stayed in your room?"

"Yeah and let him eat up my room while I'm away? No thank you." With that the changeling turned and made his way to his old moped. Even in its condition Beast Boy still looked at it like a prized possession, it was of course what saved the world from evil tofu (Check Episode 'Employee of the Month') not to mention it _was _a 'chick magnet.' Setting Silky down he turned into a gorilla and started lifting away the parts, having to stop along the way to pick back up parts that fell off, and took them away.

Cyborg went back to tuning up his car, blowtorch in hand. After breakfast he'd been fixing up his whole car and was just about done. Relighting the torch he began his work again. Unknown to Cyborg Silky was currently eyeing him from the top of a short stack of boxes. His many feet prepared to jump at the chance. He jumped, launching himself with full force at the metal man with his teeth bared. Cyborg's sensors activated and he spun around so fast it'd give anyone whiplash.

Silky latched on to Cyborg, who was now violently trying to shake the bug off, and began snapping at him. "Silky! What the hell's gotten into you!" nothing but loud growls and snaps came from the larvae as it managed to bite into the metal man's shoulder. Seeing no alternative Cyborg grabbed and threw Silky against the nearby stack of boxes.

"Dude! What are you doing!" yelled Beast Boy; who'd just came back to see CY launch Silky.

"The damn bug attacked me that's what!"

"What? That doesn't-"

"I'm telling you the truth!" Cyborg interrupted but was soon himself interrupted by another series of growls mixed with shaking boxes.

Unexpectedly Silky leapt over the two and scuttled at a high speed toward an open air vent. Cyborg readied his arm cannon and charged it and was about to fire when Beast Boy got in his way giving Silky time to escape.  
"What are you doing? I could have gotten-"  
"What am I doing?" Beast Boy questioned, "What are you doing! Firing at a friend?"  
"That 'friend' nearly downgraded me!" Cyborg couldn't even think of how he should go about yelling at Beast Boy. At the least he'd think his best friend would take his word. The two soon dropped the matter when Cyborgs' communicator sounded off leaving Beast Boy to find Silky. "Cyborg here."  
Robins' image filled the screen. "I just finished with the interrogation."  
"What'd the man have to say?"  
Robin caught Cyborg up with what the man had told him. Eldritch, the scientists, leaving CY more interested in the contents of the barrels. Robin caught sight of the metal man's shoulder; or more importantly the bite marks. "Cyborg, what happened?"  
Cyborg looked at him dumbfounded; still thinking about everything Robin just told him. Once his mind snapped back to the fight, "Silky; that's what happened! It started attacking me like a dog with rabies! Beast Boy is searching for him now; but if I ever get my hands on that-"  
Robin impatiently interrupted, "Cyborg I want you to meet me in the interrogation room, now." Robins' image abruptly canceled off screen.

-Interrogation room-

By the time Cyborg entered the interrogation room he found Robin and the man chatting over coffee; though Robin wasn't having any.  
"Okay Robin what's going on that you couldn't tell me over the communicator?" Cyborg questioned still slightly annoyed from the argument he and Beast Boy had earlier.  
Robin turned from the man to Cyborg. "I want you to tell him everything you told me; about your fight with Silky."  
Cyborg turned to the man who was now all ears. He sighed, "I was fixing the T-Car when our friend Beast Boy came down to throw out him moped; he brought the overgrown bug with him. As soon as BB left I went back to fixing up the T-Car, that's when Silky started attacking me." The man's gaze was still as he motioned for Cyborg to continue. "It attempted to bite me until it gave me this mark on my shoulder," He pointed to the engraved teeth marks on his right shoulder, "after that I threw him and that's when BB came back and started arguing with me."  
The man closed his eyes and sighed. His nervousness was growing and beads of sweat ran down his back. Without opening his eyes the man asked one question; a slight quiver in his voice, "Has Silky ever acted like this toward you before?"  
Cyborg didn't have to think about that question, "Not that I can remember. At least not like this; he attacked me mercilessly." Cyborg noticed the man was shaking with sweat running down his forehead.  
_And I was so close to preventing something like this from happening, _Thought the man. He opened his eyes and calmed his voice. "I have reason to suspect, almost with no doubts, that Silky came into contact with Eldritch." He took another sip of his coffee and continued. "But to be sure we need to catch him. Is your whole team here?" Robin shook his head. "Then you should call him back; anybody who's been in contact with Silky may be infected."

- Jump City Mall: Clothing Department –

Raven stood outside one of the changing rooms at a preppy clothing store. But it wasn't as if she was there because she wanted to be. It was in fact Starfire who'd dragged her there to look at dresses; if she had gone with Trigon this place would've been the first to have been destroyed. It was to her relief that her communicator sounded off giving her something to distract herself with until Starfire was done.  
Unfortunately for her it wasn't a call; but more of a rushed text that read, 'I need you and Star back at the tower. We have a problem.' Raven frowned and slipped the communicator back onto her belt. She knocked on the changing room door, "Starfire, Robin wants us back at the tower-"  
"I know, I received his message as well" Starfire interrupted, Raven raised an eyebrow. "Friend Raven, could you help me zip up my dress?" As soon as she said this Starfire unlocked the door.  
Raven opened the door and stepped inside to help the alien-girl.

-

I don't know when I'll get to the next chapter but luckily I know what's going to happen next. I just need the time to write it. So please leave a review! =)


End file.
